Misty's Goodbye
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: Misty writes about her saddening past when she is an adult. She finally decides to go where she belongs. (Warning: Desperately sad.)


# Misty's Goodbye

## By [KawaiiMae][1]

Notes: A sad AAMRN based on Lil Blondie's fic "'Til Death Do We Part". This fic is dedicated to her as well. A bit of the plot is also taken from my first fic series (I.M.A. Master, For the Last Time, Live to Life, A New Generation, Great Gorgeous GYM Leader). This may shock you, so if you don't like sad ficcies, go back. Assume all characters are adults, about the age of 36 (except for my characters Ronald, Matthew, and Lisa. Ronald should be 15, while Matthew and Lisa should both be 17) and Ritana is involved. Minor cussin/foul language is involved, but really it fits in with the theme of the story. AN are in these: []. Misty's writing is in this font (or this font). Third-person action is in this font. This fanfic assumes that you've seen enough second-season episodes to know that Misty has a Golduck and Tracey exists. The song is "With Arms Wide Open". Ash's mother's first name is Regina.

Disclaimer: Pokemon, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, the Sensational Sisters, Pikachu, and others are are owned by Nintendo, Warner Bros., Creatures Inc...ya get the idea. DON'T SUE...I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY, ANYWAY. Ronald, Lisa, Matthew, and Ritana are all my characters, and this is my fanfic.

Dedication: To Lil Blondie, for her compassionate story _'Til Death Do We Part_. You're such a great writer, who can truly bring out emotion and feeling. I cried at the end of your story. Thank you for bringing out what people take for granted--love, life, and friendship. You are emotional strength.

Summary: Misty writes about her memories of the people she cared about--and relives emotional pain for eternity. 

* * *

I guess it started long ago, when he was 16 and I was a bit older. We were the best of friends. I remember every single detail so well. I might as well tell you while I have a chance. I'll only give the main story--the sidestories are too long. I don't have enough tears, paper, ink, or life left to tell them anyway.

Misty looked at what she just wrote, then at the little bottle on the other end of the table. One swallow of a little pill there--it would take away all her pain and sorrow of her life, and let her eternally rest with her love. "Thank God Ronald is at his Pokemon journey with Lisa and Matthew," she thought. "I wouldn't want him to see me become like that--but this paper will tell all. Eveyrone will know--Ronald, Brock, Tracey, Katrina, and all the others. They will understand."

Ash was 16, as I told you. He had decided to go back to the Indigo League one more time. It was the last round battle, him and Gary Oak. On the sidelines, the coaches for Ash were cheering him on. Gary's cheerleaders were doing as usual work.

It was down to Pikachu vs. Venusaur. Ash (strangely enough) did not do anything but ran his way up to the stands, dragging me along. He reached the PA box and ran in.

"I forefit this match," Ash said, "to Gary Oak. I have good reason for it too. Becoming a Pokemon Master would take too much time out of my life, which I want to keep with someone special." Gasps filled the stadium, even from Gary's lips. I thought he would have been bragging about his recent title. 

"That special someone is to my right." Guess who was there? It was me. "Misty, you are the love of my life, the hope and dream of my soul. I need you more than any other. Will you marry me?"

Of course I was in shock! I loved him, and you all know that very well. My eyes watered, and tears of joy flew down my cheeks. "Yes, Ash, I will." Everyone cheered and whistled, Gary cried in happiness, and the girls just sat there, smiling. The other coaches--Brock, Ritana, and Tracey--smiled. Ritana gave the thumbs-up.

"Ya did it, Misty! Ya found your love!" Ritana said in happiness. Ash and I kissed to the shouting of the crowd, stopping only for air and announcements of thanks.

Misty looked at what she had wrote. The tears started to flow down her cheeks in sadness, as she remembered the story so well. It had not exactly been the best of decisions, as she remembered, because it had a very sad ending. But at the time, it was one of the best decisions of Ash Ketchum's life--to be with his one and only love after giving up his dream.

Two years later, at the house soon to be christened "The Ketchum Household" in Viridian City, there was another party. It was our wedding day. I was glad. The best men were Brock and Tracey, as far as I can remember, along with Pikachu for the Pokemon. By now, Tracey was married to Katrina and she was expecting her first child. Brock and Ritana were also married (as I expected) and they had a daughter, who became flower girl. 

Down the aisle, there was first Brock&Ritana's daughter, Lisa. She threw rose petals at the folded chairs, filled with my friends and relatives (and Ash's too, I must add). She looked very happy indeed. We were her godparents. She wore a beautiful pink dress and had Ritana's eyes. I was amazed to find that Ritana's eyes and Brock's hair without the messiness on a girl (her hair was up to her chin) would look so good as Lisa! 

The maid of honor, Ritana herself, came in afterwards. She was also happy. I also found out that Ritana's smile had been carried down to the next generation. Her sparkling baby-blue eyes went perfectly with the peach dress we got for her. I caught her a look, and she just smiled.

The other maids, my sisters, were also beaming. Daisy had been married to Gary for a long time now...I thought she was too young for him, but oh well. They had a son, Matthew. Lily had been unsuccessful in love, but she had found a way to become a better trainer and now took care of the GYM. Rose wasn't married yet, but she was engaged to Danny. I thought that Danny was cute before, but still not as much as Ash.

Of course, Brock was blushing deeply. Ritana, who had stood behind him, hid her face behind one of her famous fans and hit her husband with the other. Brock turned around and gave Ritana a little kiss. She smiled, and motioned him to turn around. "Brock's just like he was when we were kids," I thought. "Thank God Ritana is as well."

I finally came down with my father, John. Ash's eyes were open wide, and I swore that he whispered to Tracey, "Damn she's cute". I just smiled at him, and came to the altar. Brock and Tracey, the best men (along with Pika-chan, who was Pokemon translator) gave me over to Ash, who took my arm. I closed my eyes and gave him a grin under my wedding dress.

The pastor began, and I heard a little sniffle. I turned around. My soon-to-be mother-in-law was crying. I expected that. She was letting go of her son, who she loved dearly. I understood. However, before the ceremony, I had assured her that Ash was in good hands. She knew that.

When the ceremony was done, I finally heard the words "You may now kiss the bride". Ash lifted up my veil, and I started the kiss. A bit startled at first, Ash held on to my face, but started at last to give in. I threw the bouquet, and it landed in Todd's arms. He was pounded by the girls (Lily, Erica, Sabrina, Duplica, and the others) and he flew out to the reception after taking pictures of each family with the new one. 

At the reception, Brock and Ritana disappeared to cook. The cake was cut and it was our favorite flavor--coffee! It was a happy occasion, as I remember, but the main story ended in sadness. [I decided to use coffee because it is my favorite cake flavor as well. Mmmm...oops, ranting, back to the story.]

Misty put down her pen again. Next to this set of papers was another--her will. Everything left to her from all the deaths of before would now go to someone else. After all of those deaths, it was very hard to make a will because many people she cared about were not on earth to recieve her possessions. Another tear landed onto the words. "Once you get the memories out, you will feel at least a bit better," Misty said to herself. "Remember that. At least people will find the paper and find out about your pain, your struggle, and your hope.

Two years after that memory, I was ready to give birth. It had been coming for a while, but that day it was ready to come. It was painful, true, but not as much as the memories afterwards. At least Ash was with me the whole time, holding my hand, giving me kisses and smiles, reassuring it was going to be all right. After all, I did want to have a child, so if I had to go through all this pain to have one, I would. It came all right...a beautiful baby boy. He obviously had my hair...but he had gray eyes. Then it hit me--Ash's father had those eyes!

"What are we going to name him?" Ash asked.

"What's your father's name?" I asked.

"Ronald." Ash said, a bit curious about what was up.

"OK...Ronald Joseph Ketchum. How does that sound?" I asked.

"It's great!" Ash said. The doctor wrote the name on the birth certificate, and it was final.

Ash was humming a song. I knew the lyrics, and it fit well with what was happening today.

When I just heard

The news today

It seems my life

Is going to change

I close my eyes

Began to pray

And tears of joy

Streamed down my face....

With arms wide open...

OK, it's all right.

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

OK, it's all right

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything...

I just don't know

If I'm ready

To be the dad

I have to be....

(I can't remember the rest.) 

"That was short," Misty thought. "At least Ronald knows that he's his grandfather's namesake. That's nice to know." She looked at the bottle again. "No!" Misty said to herself when she was ready to reach for the bottle. "You have to finish! They have to know! Ronald doesn't know the ending of this story, so he must know!"

After that, when Ronald was 7, three families came together--Ketchum, Slate, and Oak. We were at a picnic/reunion at Viridian City, at a little park. I recalled that this was the place Ash and I first *really* met and talked to each other. Ritana and Brock had provided food, Daisy and Gary brought a lot of toys for the kids, and Ash and I provided the towels to sit on and things like that. The kids were playing "Pokeball Taps", a game like taps using an empty Pokeball. I had provided that ball, and it was Golduck's. As far as I can remember, Ronald and Golduck have had a great relationship. Golduck had therefore been allowed to participate in Pokeball Taps, along with Pikachu. It was very cute.

Then the Pokeball rolled into the street. "I'll get it!" Ritana said. She ran after the ball, which kept rolling around, and finally landed in the middle of the street. She stooped down to pick it up, but then a truck came rolling along. 

"Ritana, no!" Brock, Daisy, Gary, Ash, and I shouted. "Get out of there!"

"Mrs. Slate!" Ronald and Matthew shouted. "Get out of the street! A truck's coming!"

"Mom!!!!!!" Lisa shouted. "Get out of there! Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sadly, it was too late. The truck driver had not seen Ritana, and ran her over. Brock went over after the truck passed by, and lifted Ritana out of the way. Blood stained his hands and Ritana's clothing. He cried. "Why did this have to happen? Does no one have any heart?"

"Brock," I said, "we are all saddened by this. We know how much you care about Ritana, but honestly...crying won't bring her back. I'm so sorry, Brock, but it's true and you just can't stop it from happening. You loved her, and we understand that...but the problem is, she's already dead." I sniffled, grabbed a nearby box of tissues, and opened it. I offered it to him. "Come on, really. Here, blow your nose." Brock did so (a bit loudly, I must add) and looked at the corpse.

"Ritana," Brock said quietly to the grave, "When I leave this world the first thing I'll do is look for you. Then, I'll follow you, wherever you may lead. If you can, be my guardian angel and protect me."

Misty stared at the paper. "Ritana," she whispered softly. "I miss you...your death started the others. Give me the strength to carry on and finish this...I'll see you when I am done here for eternity." She looked at the bottle, now seemingly begging her to take the pill. The worst part, however, was not yet completed.

After that, Ronald started his Pokemon journey with Lisa (who was still mourning) and Matthew. They went on their own for a while, and I could not help but miss them. Every day, Ash comforted me.

A few months ago, while Ronald and his group were heading back here to get advice on the Orange Islands League, Ash and I took a walk in the park...the park where Ritana was killed. "Do you want to visit Ritana's grave?" Ash asked softly.

"No, the memories will just go back...let's go home, Ash. We're too close to the area she died in." I said. We turned back and heard a feminine, yet slurred voice.

"Finally, I've found you twerps," it said. Even through the slur, I recognized it very well.

"Jesse!" I said. "Why are you here? Where the hell's James and Meowth?"

"Meowth left," Jesse said. "As for James...when your mallet knocked us up into the sky for the last time, ya bitch, and we blasted off again...he landed hard on some asphalt. He never recovered from the coma that followed. You killed him, you slut! You and your bastard killed the one I loved!" 

Jesse's voice became slower, more serene, more quiet. "I loved James with all my heart. When I searched through his pockets--he promised me that if he died I could have everything in his pockets--I understood why he once spent all his pay and didn't tell me. There was an engagement ring in there, and a note. It said that he...he wanted to marry me, and if he died before he said that I must wear the ring in his memory. Look at my finger." Upon her ring finger was a gorgeous 2 karat gold ring with a large diamond in it. "I have worn it ever since in mourning."

My enemy's voice relived its hatred again. "Now you will feel the pain he did...say goodbye to this world, and say your last words. You shall feel my pain, as well as his." She pulled out a pistol. "I'll start with the twerp here," she said. "As for the bitch...she might as well die later and feel my emotional pain first."

Jesse shot the pistol right at Ash. "Ash! No!" I shouted. He tried to duck, but it was too late. I saw him coughing blood, holding onto his chest painfully--he was shot in the heart. "You'll make it, Ash, I know you will. I love you, you know that as much as I do. That old fucked up hag Jesse will pay for you getting hurt. Golduck, go!" It popped out. "Levitate Ash and I'll lead the way to the hospital!"

It was too late. When we had tried to escape, Jesse pulled out an Ivysaur and held us in. She then told it to vine whip Ash's throat and keep it in hard. Ash was coughing up more blood. "Mist, m'love," he whispered, "I love you and care about you so dearly, you do not understand how much. Goodbye, and may you forever remember me." He died in my arms.

"You mother-fucking whore!" I shouted. "God damn it! You killed my husband!"

"You killed my almost-fiance, you daughter of a bitch" Jesse replied. "It only makes things fair. Now you shall die too."

I ran off away from Jesse, blinded by tears, with Golduck behind me levitating Ash's corpse. "You shall pay!" I shouted as I ran off.

Another tear landed. Misty went into a secret drawer she had, and pulled out an album. Inside were pictures of everything this story had--the forefit, the wedding, the child, the almost-happy picnic, and the almost-happy-walk-in-the-park. Every old wound was opened, every hope was shattered, every dream gone. There was only one section left...one of her final goodbyes. There was barely enough ink left, but just enough. It was the same story with the paper. 

Now you understand why I decided what I did. Without Ash I just can't live any more. It's too hard to let go of the one you love. The funeral was long ago, yet I am still in mourning. I can't let go of any more...I must make my final goodbyes here.

Father: You meant so much to me. Ronald shall be put in your care, for my sake. Take care of him well, like you did me, and raise him like the son you had always wanted--the brother I never had.

Mrs. Regina Ketchum: I know Ash's death has left you deeply in regret. Don't be. It's not your fault, too...it's mine. I should never have whacked them with my mallet and made Jesse so mad at me.

Daisy and Gary: Daisy, I know I can trust you, and I hope that you can survive after this. You are the best sister a little girl can have. May your days be bright. Gary, Ash had once told me (this is truth) that he had always wished for a truce with you, hated to hate you, but did not want to say if you would not accept him.

Brock: I know that Ritana and Ash were two of the closest people you ever had. It is the same for me. My struggles were so overtaken, though...at least you know how to survive. I don't know if I can. Find another love...it should be easy for you. You're like one of the big brothers I never had, and that support has uplifted me. (Hint: Duplica had a crush on you when we were little kids. I'm HONEST.)

Tracey and Katrina: Tracey, you are a great friend, and one of the people who successfully guessed that I loved Ash when we were kids. I admire you. You are the other big brother I never had, and your perseverence to be a Pokemon Watcher inspired me. Katrina, may your days be bright and unlike mine--for mine were filled with darkness.

Ronald: Mother loves you, and cares about you. You will go to your grandfather's home as your own now in Cerulean City. I hope you live your dreams and *maybe* fall in love with Lisa. ::wink:: You can have my Golduck for keeps.

Lisa: Your mother was my best of friends. May you be a wonderful young woman, and live how I know your mother would want you to. Your godmother blesses you from above. If you want, you could marry Ronald...I wouldn't mind. 

Matthew: As your aunt, I could only say that you are the best nephew I ever thought you would. Be like a good friend and help Ronald cope. Act like a big sibling, as your mother was to me. Be well.

Lily: Good luck in love, and take care of the GYM like I used to. You can have Staryu for keeps. I love you,and care about you.

Rose: Have a nice life with Danny, and raise your child well. I love you as much as a sister can without being gay (^_^;) and I only hope for the best with you and your husband.

Sincerely with Love,

Mystic-Marina Kasumi Ketchum

She placed a little cover on top, stapled it together, looked at it one last time, and took the pill on the table. Her last words were, "Ash, I'm coming to be with you now," and she had a smile on her face when she died. Why? Our last guess is because she felt she was finally going where she belonged--where the ones she knew were and were safe.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_

Notes: Continuation is the others' responses to Misty's death. 

Inspiration: What if you lost your friend _and_ your love? How would you feel? I know I'd feel like shit. For Misty, this is too much to bear, and she cannot go on in her life. Her last thoughts were the only comfort she had--she was going to her friends Ash and Ritana for eternity. I hope your compassion for those who lose people and cannot bear it is much more now than it was before...before you read this story. Many kudos to you for understanding and feeling emotional pain.

Sincerely with love,

[KawaiiMae][1]

   [1]: mailto:KawaiiMae@xoommail.com



End file.
